


Warm me up

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Putting you First [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Joshua smiled, “You two can warm me up. Inside and out.”





	Warm me up

**Author's Note:**

> some Shua sandwich action, some lap sitting, some whiny needy Shua

Jeonghan was minding his own business, looking at the news, playing his game apps, when Joshua unceremoniously dropped into his lap, making Jeonghan’s phone fall to the side. “What’s wrong?” Joshua almost never initiated touching or cuddling.

“Cold,” he said, a little whine in his voice. “I’m cold and I want to be warm.” He snuggled into Jeonghan, curling himself up a bit, wrapping his arms around Jeonghan’s neck.

Laughing, Jeonghan took his blanket and wrapped it around Joshua’s shoulders, cuddling into Joshua. “You’re always cold Shua.”

“Then make me less cold,” he said, brushing his nose against Jeonghan’s cheek.

“That’s what I’m doing,” Jeonghan said, bringing Joshua as close as possible, letting him leech warmth off of Jeonghan.

Joshua nodded in appreciation. A little smile played across his full lips, “I meant maybe a different kind but this is nice too.”

Jeonghan ran a hand down Joshua’s back, playing with the waistband of his pants. “Did you mean something naughty?” His hand went down further, fingers dancing down Joshua’s butt cheeks.

“Maybe,” Joshua said, nuzzling him like a kitten. Moving his lips, he kissed Jeonghan lightly on the lips. “Why don’t we start?”

“Needy thing,” Jeonghan said. But he kissed Joshua lightly, moving his lips in the way Joshua liked, making him moan and squirm in his lap.

Joshua deepened the kiss, pushing Jeonghan’s hands down further.

They would’ve continued if they weren’t interrupted.

“Starting without me?”

Pulling away from Jeonghan, Joshua made a face. “I was cold and you were busy. So, I went to Jeonghan. He cares about me.”

Seungcheol sighed. “Shua, you know I care. I was just a bit busy.” He sat down, patting his legs. “Come here. I’ll warm you up.”

“Jeonghan’s nice and warm,” Joshua said, arching into him. “Why should I move?” He purred as Jeonghan ran his hand down the back of Joshua’s neck.

“Because I’ll give you what you want kitten.” Seungcheol smirked. “My fingers first?”

Shaking his head, Joshua hugged Jeonghan close. “No. You ignored me.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, moving close, trying to unwind Joshua away from Jeonghan. “Shua you know I love you too.”

“You have a way of showing it,” Jeonghan snickered.

Seungcheol gave Jeonghan a sharp look. “Don’t.”

A smirk played across Jeonghan’s lips. “Fuck you.”

Seungcheol was too busy to snarl back at him otherwise he would. He smiled as he successfully got Joshua off of Jeonghan and into his own lap. “There. See. I’m warm too Shua.” He gently ran his hand down Joshua’s cheek, letting him press his face into it.

Jeonghan growled at his now empty lap and semi-hard cock. Joshua was getting him hard and now Seungcheol had to take Joshua away. Fucker.

Biting at Seungcheol’s hand, Joshua said, “I don’t see you giving me what I want.” He arched a brow, he was so needy today, “Jeonghan’s half hard. He’ll fuck me and it’ll be good. Then you can later since you’re not ready yet.”

“Let me take care of you first baby,” Seungcheol said, kissing him. “Me first today.” He moved his right hand down in between Joshua’s legs, fondling his cock.

Joshua moaned low, pushing his hips into Seungcheol’s hand. “Come on then.” He let out a mewl as he felt a set of teeth on his neck.

“Don’t leave me out now Shua,” Jeonghan said, pulling his teeth away.

Smiling, Joshua shook his head. He kissed Jeonghan on the lips. “Never.” Turning back to Seungcheol, he also kissed him. Joshua smiled, “You two can warm me up. Inside and out.”


End file.
